Silent Night, Rangers Fight
by Deepthroat Ghoul
Summary: The Zeo Rangers return to Angel Grove to celebrate Christmas with the Turbo Rangers, but when Divatox and Rita both wreak havoc in their own ways, will Christmas cheers turn into Christmas tears?
1. Part 1, Act 1

**Author's note:** I don't own _**Power Rangers**_, but you already knew that.

Since Christmas is coming, I thought of doing my own version of the _**Power Rangers Zeo**_ & _**Power Rangers Turbo**_ team-up, and what better way to place it than on jolly old Christmas. Keep in mind, I will try my best to convert selected fight footage from the _**Carranger vs. Ohranger**_ movie into fanfic form.

This story takes place after both the Phantom Ranger saga and "The Gardener of Evil", since the Turbo Rangers have the Rescuezords, and Justin is reunited with his father.

* * *

**Power Rangers Zeo & Power Rangers Turbo**

**Silent Night, Rangers Fight**

written by Deepthroat Ghoul

* * *

**Part 1, Act 1**

* * *

Snow was softly falling down on Angel Grove, as we pan down to the Angel Grove Shopping Centre. Inside, we can see plenty of happy shoppers merrily walking along, among them are Justin and his father, Doug.

A voice cried out from the crowd, "Hey Justin!"

Justin turned his head to see T.J., Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley, then ran up to greet them by saying, "Guys! Getting your Christmas shopping sorted out, I presume?"

T.J. replied, "Yep. It's hard to believe it's our first Christmas together."

"That's correct, Teej." agreed Cassie.

Ashley quipped, "I know it'll be the best Christmas ever!"

Carlos also joined in by saying, while giving Ashley a flirtatious look, "And who knows, maybe someone might be getting a nice kiss under the mistletoe..."

"Good for all of you then." said Mr. Stewart with a smile.

"Hey gang, look over there." said Justin, who pointed to none other than Bulk and Skull, involved in their latest job attempt: Bulk dressing up as Santa Claus with Skull as his elf assistant!

"Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas! Who's next?" asked Bulk, as one kid jumped off his lap, and another was helped onto it by Skull.

Bulk asked, "And what would you like for Christmas?"

The kid answered, "I'd like a horsey!"

"Well, I'll see what I can do. Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas!" said Bulk, as Skull laughed his laugh and said "Better head down to the Angel Grove Stables after our shift's over, Santa!"

Bulk shot an angry look at Skull and growled, "Not funny, numbskull!"

Skull calmed his friend down and told him, "Alright alright, after all, I do have Spike to take care of."

The Turbo Teens laughed, as a certain telescope with a long range looked down on them.

Aboard the Space Base, Divatox was observing the Christmas cheer through her telescope, while growling, "Christmas? Bah Humbug! It just pure sucks! All I ever got as a little girl was nothing but coal!"

Elgar said in his usual dumb self, "Don't look at me, Auntie D. I've always been a good boy!"

"Probably because your brain's the size of a cashew." groaned Rygog sarcastically.

Divatox then shouted into the lab, "Porto, have you got the next monster ready?"

"Ready and able, my queen. I present to you... The Gasmaster!" said Porto, as a monster, who had a petrol pump with arms and legs for a body stepped out and spoke in a Chicago accent, "Can I fill you up, buddy?"

Porto then switched on a TV monitor, showing Gasmaster pouring his special petrol in cars, causing them to fly towards the Space Base, while explaining, "Gasmaster has this magical gasoline, which will force any car to come directly to you, your Highness."

"Excellent! Gasmaster, take a group of Chromites and head straight for Angel Grove right now! Soon, all of Angel Grove's automobiles will be mine!" said Divatox with a maniacal laugh!


	2. Part 1, Act 2

**Part 1, Act 2**

* * *

In a snowy Angel Grove Park, the Turbo Teens were walking merrily with Mr. Stewart, having a friendly chat and all.

"So that's how I ended up here" said Mr. Stewart.

Cassie replied, "That's interesting."

"You bet it is, Cass!" chirped Justin.

"We've only got a week to go before Christmas." agreed Carlos.

Ashley pointed out, "And don't forget, there's also that big Christmas party coming up tonight at the Juice Bar."

T.J. then smoothly claimed, "Oh yeah, nothing can go wrong..."

But he spoke too soon, as the Turbo Teens' communicators went off, and Justin nervously asked his father, "Tell you what Dad, is it OK if we meet up at the party later tonight? Because we're gonna help unpack some of the stuff at the Juice Bar..."

"Alright Justin, but please don't get into any trouble." said Mr. Stewart, who rubbed his son's hair and then walked off, as the Turbo Teens waited until he was out of sight.

T.J. then spoke into his communicator and asked, "What's wrong, Alpha?"

"Rangers, please come to the Power Chamber ASAP!" Alpha 6's voice chimmed over T.J.'s communicator.

Shortly, the Turbo Teens checked to see if the coast was clear, then teleported to the Power Chamber.

At the Power Chamber, which was nicely decorated with Christmas decorations and all, Alpha 6 and Dimitria both waited patiently, as the Turbo Teens teleported in.

Carlos said, "Hey Alpha."

Alpha then turned around and greeted his friends, "Glad you could make it, Rangers. You like how we decorated the place?"

"It's very nice!" replied Ashley.

Dimitria then told everyone, "But that's not the reason why we called you here, Rangers. Take a look at the monitor."

The Turbo Teens looked at the monitor, which showed Gasmaster teleporting right into the middle of downtown Angel Grove, then he walked into a parking lot and filled up many cars with his super petrol, making all the cars fly, as Dimitria explained, "That is The Gasmaster. His special power is to pump his special gasoline into cars, which cause them to fly straight towards the Space Base. You must stop him now!"

"Yeah alright, I was itching for some action anyway!" said a fired-up Justin, causing Cassie to sigh and roll her eyes in a "boys will be boys"-type manner.

Alpha got straight to work pressing buttons on the computer console, while saying, "I'll contact The Blue Senturion and have him join you there. Be careful, gang."

T.J. nodded and said to the others, "We will, Alpha. Don't you worry. And this time, we'll take Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster. Everyone OK with that?"

Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and Justin all said together in agreement, "Yes!"

"OK then. Shift into Turbo!" said T.J. as usual, as he, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and Justin all activated their Turbo Morphers to morph into the Turbo Power Rangers!

Once morphed, the Turbo Rangers raced down into the garage, hopped in both Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster, and drove off after the flying cars.

Meanwhile, Alpha's voice could be heard on the radio of the Blue Senturion's Senturion Cycle, saying, "Blue Senturion, come in please!"

Blue Senturion picked up the radio piece and responded, "I read you Alpha 6; Is there an emergency?"

"There are some weird flying cars around Angel Grove courtesy of some walking gas pump, and the Power Rangers are gonna stop him, but they'll need your help!" said Alpha.

"I'm on my way, Alpha." said Blue Senturion, who then got on his motorcycle and rode off.

In an industrial part of Angel Grove, the cars were flying over.

The Turbo Rangers stopped their vehicles, as Green Ranger pointed up to the sky and said, "Look! The flying cars!"

"Dimitria was right!" said Red Ranger, as everyone alighted from Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster.

Blue Senturion also showed up, and asked, "Alright Power Rangers, I'm here. Where are the cars?"

Red Ranger told Blue Senturion, as he and the other Turbo Rangers pointed upwards, "They's right up there!"

The Blue Centurion couldn't believe his own optic sensors, as the flying cars did various loop-the-loops. He then said before blowing his whistle, "We definately need to get those back to their real owners, and quickly!"

But suddenly, the Gasmaster showed up from behind one of the fences and told his adversaries, "I'm afraid I won't let you do that, Power Rangers!"

The Turbo Rangers and Blue Centurion turned to face Gasmaster, as Red Ranger said, "You! You're..."

The Gasmaster then arrogantly boasted, "Allow me to introduce myself: I am... The Gasmaster! The greatest gas pumper ever! I put my special gas into those cars, so they'll fly all the way to the Space Base for Boss Divatox to rebuild them as she pleases!"

"Not on our watch you won't, mister!" said a determined Red Ranger, as he and his comrades all stood ready to fight."

"Fine then... Get 'em!" yelled Gasmaster, as the Chromites appeared out of nowhere, and a fight began!

Pink Ranger delivered a high kick to the head of Chromite #1, as Blue Senturion told his allies, "We've _got_ to stop those cars!"

Green Ranger responded, as he grabbed Chromite #2 and jumped off Lightning Cruiser, "I'm a little busy here!"

Blue Senturion threw a left hook punch, but missed Chromite #3, who just swiftly jumped off Lightning Cruiser, while Chromites #4 and #5 both grabbed Blue Senturion by the shoulders and slammed him head-first on Lightning Cruiser's front hood, causing the Blue Senturion to apologize to it by saying, "Sorry about that, Lightning Cruiser!"

Blue Ranger did a backflip off Storm Blaster's front hood, doubled-chopped Chromite #6, then high-kicked Chromite #7.

Yellow Ranger managed to knock down Chromite #8 with a high dropkick, then kicked him in the head while they were both lying on the ground.

"Here I come!" shouted Gasmaster, who ran towards Blue Senturion and tried to hit him over the head with his pump nozzle, but Blue Senturion quickly blocked the attack, hit Gasmaster with a right elbow, then he stuffed the pump nozzle up his opponent's nose while saying, "Take that!" Blue Senturion soon followed that up by whacking Gasmaster with his Senturion Synergizer (in Baton Mode), then throwing him onto Lightning Cruiser, before Blue Senturion quickly threw Gasmaster off the sentient Camaro and saying, "Hope that didn't scratch your paintjob."

Then, Blue Senturion looked up again to see the cars still flying up high, thinking, "This is not good..." before getting an idea in his head and running up to Red Ranger to tell him, "That's it! T.J., there _is_ a way to get the cars back down from there!"

"How?" asked Red Ranger.

"A long time ago, I found these cosmic bad boys who ran away from home..." explained Blue Senturion as a flashback began...

* * *

At an intergalactic bus stop, the Blue Senturion rode by on his motorcycle to see four teenage aliens chatting with each other over where they were going to go after running away from their homes, "Where are you gonna go?", "I'm going to the next town...", etc. He then stopped and dismounted from his motorcycle and asked the four youths, "What are you kids doing? You should go home. Your parents are probably worried sick about you."

But the teens weren't listening, so Blue Senturion cleared his throat and started singing "There's No Place Like Home", which moved the four alien teens so much, they started to cry and proclaim, "Mom, I'll come home.", "We'll go home...", etc., as Blue Senturion comforted them while still singing.

* * *

As the flashback ended, Red Ranger then agreed with this idea by saying before getting in Lightning Cruiser, "We'll try that!"

Up in the sky, Red Ranger and Blue Senturion, riding Lightning Cruiser in Jet Mode, managed to catch up with the flying cars, as Red Ranger told Blue Senturion, "Go ahead."

With that said, Blue Senturion cleared his throat and sang "There's No Place Like Home", as the cars instantly stopped.

Red Ranger couldn't believe his eyes and ears upon hearing Blue Senturion's heavenly singing voice, as he said, "It's working."

Back on the ground, the other Turbo Rangers all looked up to see the successful results, as Green Ranger pointed out, "The cars are stopping."

"They are!" agreed Pink Ranger.

The flying cars then turned about-face and went back the other way, and Red Ranger told the still singing Blue Senturion, "Blue Senturion, you can stop now."

Blue Senturion stopped singing to see how successful he was, as the cars flew back to the parking lot from where they came from, as Red Ranger happily said to his ally, "You did it, Blue Senturion! They're returning to their designated spots."

Gasmaster and the Chromites all quickly ran for cover, as the cars landed back on the ground. This made Gasmaster very angry, as he vowed to his enemies, "You've won for now, but I'll be back!" before quickly telelporting away.

As Lightning Cruiser landed, Red Ranger and Blue Senturion both climbed out of the sentient Camaro, as Blue Ranger said, "Good job, Blue Senturion!"

Green Ranger also joined in by saying, "Thank you for the lovely song."

With that said, Blue Senturion stood tall, as the Turbo Rangers patted him on the back and gave him multiple thumbs-up's.

Meanwhile, back at the Space Base, Divatox was once again angry, as she shouted at Gasmaster, "You failed me! Your gas was no match for that bucket of bolts' vocal chords!"

Gasmaster was grovelling at Divatox's feet, as he pleaded with her, "Please, just gimme a second chance, Boss!"

Elgar and Rygog also jumped on Divatox's band wagon, as Elgar shouted at Gasmaster while poking him with his sword, "You heard Auntie D. You're a failure!" as Rygog picked up Gasmaster from the floor and punched him in the stomach, sending him back down again!

But luckily, Porto took Gasmaster's side, as he told Divatox, "My queen, I forgot to mention earlier that Gasmaster has one more ace up his sleeve."

"Oh yeah, and what might that be?" asked Divatox with a sneer.

Gasmaster then quickly got back up on his feet and explained, "Uh, my gas can also control the minds of humans!"

Divatox raised an eyebrow and said with another cunning smile, "That would come in handy. Very well then, Gasmaster. I shall give you another chance, but mess up again and you'll be made into a fine pair of boots for me to wear."

"Thank you, your Higness. I shall not fail you again!" responded Gasmaster, who saluted and then teleported off with a select squad of Piranatrons and Chromites, while Divatox sat back in her throne.

Meanwhile, at the Lunar Palace on the Moon, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa were sitting in their throne room, planning and scheming as usual. Multiple Putty Patrollers and Tenga Warriors were stationed around different parts of the palace.

"Zeddy, have you thought of anything yet?" Rita asked her husband.

Zedd sadly shook his head and replied, "I'm afraid not, my darling."

Rita then snapped, "C'mon Radiator-Face, ever since we reclaimed our palace from those overgrown toasters, and the fact that those Power Twerps crippled your almighty Serpenterra, we haven't done anything evil for almost a year now!"

"Oh belt up, will you, you hag! You've been giving me nothing but headaches ever since our wedding day!" shouted Zedd.

Just then, Rito Revolto, Goldar, Finster, Squatt, and Baboo all came in with Finster holding a blueprint, as Goldar announced, "Oh almighty Lord Zedd and Lady Rita, we have a little something to show you."

"Yeah, and I found it." quipped Rito.

"You'd forget your head even if it was welded to your collarbone..." mutter Goldar under his breath.

Finster explained, as he unravelled the blueprint, "It seems that we found the blueprints for a previously uncreated Machine Empire monster called Autotron, as well as the design for a new evil Megazord."

Zedd was happy, as started barking orders, "Alright! Now we're back in business! Finster, get straight to work immediately! Rito, Goldar, take a squad of Putties and Tengas and head for Angel Grove! And Squatt and Baboo, you can carry on sweeping up all those Cog pieces!"

"That's more like it, Zeddy!" said a smiling Rita, as she and Zedd both laughed maniacally.


	3. Part 1, Act 3

**Part 1, Act 3**

* * *

Sometime later that afternoon, the Turbo Teens arrived at the Juice Bar, as a note was pinned to the door.

Carlos pulled the note and said it to his teammates, "Hey guy, this note is from Lt. Stone. It says: _Gone out for more food. Be back by 6:00pm. Please tidy up Juice Bar. Signed Lt. Stone._"

Ashley looked at the note and quipped, "Well, since the party's not on for three hours, I think we can help smarten the place up for the Christmas party, am I right?"

"You said it, Ash!" agreed Justin.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash that could be heard from inside the Juice Bar, as Cassie said, "Guys, I think someone got here before us!"

"It might be trouble. Let's check it out!" said T.J., as he and his friends quickly ran inside the Juice Bar. Meanwhile, from behind one of the bushes, Gasmaster sniggered quietly, until he noticed a red 4WD pulling into the car park, prompting Gasmaster to quickly teleport out of sight, as five silhouettes all emerged from the vehicle, their faces hidden by the night.

Inside the Juice Bar, the Turbo Teens were all shocked to see a huge swarm of Piranatrons and Chromites stuffing their faces at the tables full of delicious Christmas food.

T.J. said to the Piranatrons and Chromites, "Piranatrons and Chromites, I just knew it!"

Justin was the next to speak, as he cracked his knuckles and told his adversaries, "I'm glad you're enjoying the food, because I hope you all have enough room for some knuckle sandwiches!" prompting Cassie to groan.

Soon, the Turbo Teens started attacking the combined squadron of Piranatrons and Chromites, as T.J. high-kicked Chromite #1 in the head, then grabbed and swung Piranatron #1 around like a baseball bat, knocking down hordes of Piranatrons and Chromites; Justin was quick on his toes, as he executed multiple moonsaults off the tables onto more Piranatrons and Chromites; Cassie held her own with a quick flurry of punches and kicks on her batch of Piranatrons and Chromites; Carlos threw Piranatron #2 over the bar, then grabbed and slid Chromite #2 along the bar, knocking down more Piranatrons and Chromites; and finally, Ashley quickly kept on jumpkicking her fair share of Piranatrons and Chromites.

Once the dust settled, the remaining Piranatrons and Chromites quickly tucked their tails between the legs and ran, while the Turbo Teens stopped to catch their breath.

Carlos dusted his sleeves and said, "Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

But he spoke too soon, as Goldar, Rito, and a huge squadron of Z-Putties and Tengas teleported into the room.

"Annihilate them!" Goldar ordered the Z-Putties and Tengas, as Rito quipped, "Yeah, you heard him!"

"Be careful what you wish for, Carlos." responded a worried Ashley, as she and her friends tried to take on Goldar, Rito, and the Z-Putties and Tengas, but unfortunately, the Turbo Teens got their butts handed to them, since they've never fought Goldar, Rito, Z-Putties, and Tengas before.

Goldar, Rito, and their squad of Z-Putties and Tengas were all closing in on the Turbo Teens (who were resting up against the east doorway), as T.J. asked his friends, "Anybody got any bright ideas?"

But all of a sudden, the five silhouettes from before emerged from the east doorway, as they jumped into the air. The indoor lights shined on their faces, as the Turbo Teens all recognized these people.

"Tommy!" said T.J.

"Adam!" said Carlos.

"Rocky!" said Justin.

"Tanya!" said Ashley.

"Kat!" said Cassie.

In other words, the five mystery saviours were Tommy Oliver, Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos, Tanya Sloan, and Katherine "Kat" Hillard, aka the Zeo Power Rangers, as they soon landed back on their feet. Goldar, Rito, and the Z-Putties and Tengas all quickly scrambled, as Tommy hit Z-Putty #1 with a jumpkick, and proudly proclaimed, "Awesome!"

Tenga #1 tried to throw a punch, but Adam downed him with a spin kick, and said, "Wicked!"

Tanya knocked Tenga #2 down with a spin kick of her own, and quipped, "Athletic!"

Rocky took Z-Putty #3 with the same jumpkick that nearly left him crippled, and said, "Jamming!"

Kat was surronded, but she used her ballet skills to duck and punch both Tengas #3 and #4 below the belt!

As the Turbo Teens all watched to see their predecessors holding their own, Tanya jumpkicked Z-Putty #4, while hitting Tenga #5 with a back elbow.

Rocky was face-to-face with Rito, as he smacked him around with a whip while saying, "Get along, little doggies! Rawhide! Rope 'em!" Rocky then flipped Rito on his back and hog-tied him by his wrists and ankles. Once that was done, Rocky did the gun-twirling gesture, and said, "Yee-ha! Zeo Cowboy!"

Kat rolled out of the way to avoid Tenga #6's right hook punch, but she soon knocked him down with a yo-yo and a jumpkick. Then, Z-Putties #5 and #6, and Tenga #7 showed up, as Kat asked them, "Oh! You just wanna play too?" and she then knocked Z-Putty #5 down with the yo-yo, but Tenga #8 appeared, as Kat quickly told them all, "Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait! Check this." The three goons all stopped, as she quickly did the "Walk the Dog trick. "Walk the Dog. That's pretty good, huh? And then... Around the World!" said Kat, who then used the "Around the World" trick to knock all three of her foes down.

"Hey, now you see them, now you don't!" said Tommy, as he threw two knives up on the ceiling and used them as leverage to kick Z-Putty #8 and Goldar both in the head.

Near the exercise quipment, Adam bumped into a inflatable clown balloon and pushed it repeatedly, while saying, "Yeah... Y-Yeah!" Tenga #9 fluttered by, as Adam acted like the clown balloon and poked Tenga #9 in the eye and hitting him with both a squeaky toy and a combo of left and right hard hook punches, making Tenga #9 run off in a cowardly panic with a laughing Adam right behind him.

Tanya was cornered at the Juice Bar counter by Tenga #10, as she ducked his right punch and told him while jumping onto the counter and kicking him, "Missed me!" But Tanya soon got kicked over the bar by Z-Putty #9, but quickly got back up and dragged him over for an unseen scuffle with a string of sausages and saying "The missing link!", while Z-Putty #10 and Tenga #11 both looked on. Once she jumped back up over the counter, Tanya grabbed two strings of sausages, swung them around like nunchukas, shouted, "Combat colecuts!" and did some fancy nunchuk tricks with them. After that was said and done, Tanya quickly chased Z-Putty #10 and Tenga #11 out the front door, as well as tell them in a threatening tone while throwing the sausage strings, "And next time, I'll use mustard!"

"Screw this Goldar, let's scram!" yelled Rito, who wiggled out of his bonds and escaped the building with Goldar!

As Tanya walked back inside, Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Rocky had just cleaned up things, as the defeated Tengas all flew away out through the window, while the defeated Z-Putties all fell to pieces.

The Zeo Teens then turned their attention to the Turbo Teens, who all got up off the floor, as Tommy warmly greeted them, "Hey, hello Turbo Power Rangers. Long time no see."

"How are you guys?" asked Adam.

T.J. answered, "We're fine. Thanks for asking."

Rocky then told T.J., Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley, "I don't think we've met before. I'm Rocky DeSantos. You must be the new guys that Tommy and the others were talking about."

T.J. was the first person to shake Rocky's hand, as he said, "We are. I'm Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson, but you can call me T.J."

"I'm Cassie Chan." said Cassie, who was the second person to shake Rocky's hand.

Carlos also joined in as the third person to shake Rocky's hand, while saying, "My name's Carlos Chavez Vallertes."

"And I'm Ashley Hammond." quipped Ashley, who was the last person of the four to shake Rocky's hand.

Both Power Ranger teams started to clean up the mess left behind by all those foot soldiers, then Justin suggested, "Let's go to the Power Chamber just to catch up, since the party won't be starting for at three more hours!"

"Great idea, Justin." said a smiling Kat, as both Power Ranger teams teleported out of the now cleaned up Juice Bar.

Zedd and Rita observed the whole fight from their palace, as Rita said to Rito and Goldar with a wicked sneer, "So, the Zeo Rangers are back, are they? And you let them whoop your sorry keisters?"

"It's not our fault, sis! We didn't think that those pesky Zero Rangers would show up!" replied a shrugging Rito.

Goldar clocked Rito on the head while growling at him, "Whaddya mean "We"? You don't even think, you bonehead!"

"That's not important, you knuckleheads!" growled Zedd, who then shouted down the corridor to Finster's workshop, "Finster! Have you finished getting Autotron online yet?"

Finster made his way to tell his bosses, "Yes my lord and lady. Introducing... Autotron!" Once he said that, a robot cobbled together with motorcycle and automobile parts made his way into the throne room and spoke, "No automobile too big, no automobile too small. Autotron had arrived. How may I be of assistance, Lord Zedd and Lady Rita?"

Zedd laid down the briefing, "OK Autotron, your assignment is to go down to Angel Grove, and when you find a Power Ranger, try and earn their trust before you kill them, understood?"

Autotron responded before teleporting to Earth, "Yes, my master."

Rita then addressed Finster, Rito, and Goldar, as well as Squatt and Baboo who had just finished sweeping the floor of Cog parts, "And as for you lot, you will head outside with a massive squadron of Putties and Tengas, and get to work on building our Megazord!"

"Straight away, my queen." responded Finster, who left the room, shortly followed by Goldar, who was dragging Rito, Squatt, and Baboo by their collars, telling them, "C'mon, knuckleheads!"

Once they arrived at the Power Chamber, Alpha 6 was enthusiastic to greet the Zeo Teens by saying, "Hi Zeo Rangers, it's nice of you to pop by."

"It's our pleasure, Alpha." "replied Tanya.

Dimitria greeted the Zeo Teens, "Nice of you to pop by, Zeo Power Rangers."

Cassie then said, "We haven't seen you guys since you passed the Turbo powers to us."

Justin asked Rocky, "How's your back doing, Rock?"

A smiling Rocky answered while rubbing Justin's hair, "It's better now, and I haven't even missed a beat when it comes to martial arts!"

"Please tell us. How's your new careers?" asked T.J.

Tommy spoke up first, "Well, I've given up on automobile racing, and I just moved to Reefside to study dinosaurs."

Kat then told everyone about her ballet career, "Everything's going so well in London, but I thought I should spend this Christmas in Angel Grove."

Rocky was third in line by saying, "After graduation, I've been running my own martial arts dojo, and my back couldn't have picked a nicer time to heal up."

Tanya also joined in, "My radio DJ career at KAGV's going pretty well. I'm sure you guys hear my voice every day."

Adam was the last one to tell everyone about his current situation, "I gave up that stuntman biz a little while ago. I'm now thinking about starting up my own martial arts dojo, that is, if that's OK with you, Rock."

"Sure Adam, it'll be my pleasure. Just don't get all froggy about it." Rocky jokingly scoffed, prompting everyone to laugh and making Adam blush.

Tommy then asked the Turbo Teens, "How have things been going for you guys anyway?"

As footage from episodes "The Wheel of Fate", "Trouble by the Slice", "The Phantom Phenomenon", "Vanishing Act", "When Time Freezes Over", "The Darkest Day", "One Last Hope", "The Fall of the Phantom", "Clash of the Megazords", "Beware the Third Wish", and "The Gardener of Evil" played on the monitor, T.J. spoke up first, "Well Tommy, you're not gonna believe the amount of stuff that's happened to us over the last couple of months! First, we met Bulk and Skull, who are still trying to find jobs."

A lovesick Cassie joined by saying, "And we also met this mysterious Power Ranger from outer space. He calls himself the "Phantom Ranger", and I so adore him with all my heart!" said a lovesick Cassie.

Ashley rolled her eyes and joined in, "He also gave us these new Zords called Rescuezords, which form together to create the Rescue Megazord"

Carlos was fourth in line by saying, "We also have these two cars that have minds of their own. You can call them Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster."

Being the last one, Justin pointed out, "What's even mega-brill, is that my dad's now living in Angel Grove with me!"

T.J. quickly added in, "And best of all, we fought this monster who..."

The other Turbo Teens pleaded, "No Teej!" "Please, for the love of Zordon!" "Don't say it!" etc.

"...baked us into a giant pizza!" proclaimed a proud T.J., prompt the other Turbo Teens to palmface themselves, while the Zeo Teens cocked a few eyebrows.

Dimitria began to get serious, as she told both Power Ranger teams, "OK Power Rangers, listen up. I have something to tell you: I've been thinking over the information that Visceron gave me, and I contacted Zordon and Alpha 5 to go fishing around in the Eltarian Database, and it proves that the rumours were true! I do have a twin sister!"

A curious Justin asked, "Twin sister? What's her name?"

"You're not going to believe this: my twin sister is... Divatox!" answered a nonchalant Dimitria, prompting everybody's jaws to drop, as she continued to tell them, "What ever happens, Power Rangers, please do not kill her, since I might want to make peace with her sometime in the future."

Snapping out of the shocking revelation, T.J. said, "Sure thing, Dimitria."

Kat added, "Besides, we've gotta get back to the Juice Bar...

Rocky said, "...To help out with preparing the food..."

Carlos continued, "...Deck the halls with bows of holly..."

Ashley finished, "...And enjoy ourselves!"

With that said, the Zeo and Turbo Teens both teleported off back to Angel Grove, as Dimitria chuckled, "Aah, those kids..."

One hour later, back at the Juice Bar, Gasmaster teleported in, then poured some of his mind-control gas into five colour-coded cups, while saying with an evil chuckle, "Once they drink my special stuff, the Power Rangers will be under Divatox's control!"

Just then, the Zeo Teens and Turbo Teens were just entering from the west doorway, singing "Deck the Halls with Bows of Holly", as Gasmaster quickly teleported out of the room, telling himself, "I'd better get out while the getting's good, and then, it's showtime!"

"So Ash, that's how Divatox caused your plaid jackets to turn everybody, including the other Turbo's and Blue Senturion, evil?" Tanya asked Ashley, who proudly answered, "Yep, and it was all down to me to help snap them out of it."

"Well guys, let's get to work and rearrange all the food." said T.J. to everyone else.

Tommy agreed, "Yes, straight away, gang."

The Zeo and Turbo Teens took their sweet time getting all the food set up for tonight's party, until Rocky said while wiping his brow upon putting up the Christmas tinsel, "Whew, this sure is thirsty work..."

"Hey lookie. There's five cups of punch just sitting there." quipped Tanya, who pointed at the five cups on one of the tables.

"Terrific!" said Adam, who had just finished stacking up a pyramid of drinking cups.  
Kat agreed after leaving plates of sandwiches on the table, "Come to think of it, my throat is a little dry."

"You guys drink up. We can manage OK here." said Cassie, who was helping the other Turbo Teens put up the Christmas tree. During this, Ashley held up the star and asked both Justin and Carlos, "Who wants to put up the Christmas tree's star?"

Carlos and Justin both shouted excitedly, "I do! I do!" Unfortunately, Justin was too short to reach the star, but Carlos took it from Ashley's hand, as Justin moaned, "No fair! I haven't hit my growth spurt yet!"

Carlos smiled and said while putting the star on the tip of the tree, "Sorry squirt, maybe next year."

"Bottoms up!" said Tommy, as the Zeo Teens gulped down their glasses of punch, but five seconds later, they suddenly dropped to their knees, began clutching their heads, and screamed in pain for about one minute! Soon, the pain stopped, and the Turbo Teens quickly rushed over to their comrades.

T.J. asked Tommy, "Guys, are you alright?"

Tommy suddenly snapped by shoving T.J. to the ground and sarcastically asking, "Do we look like we're alright?"

Cassie was taken aback and replied, "Whoa! What's with the sudden attitude change?"

As everybody got back on their feet, Kat just growled, "What attitude change? We're perfectly fine, so there's no reason for stupid questions like that!"

Adam then said with a merciless sneer, "We've come to a realisation that we made the mistake of naming you losers as our successors!"

Carlos shook his head and told his former soccer coach, "Aye Carumba! I can't believe this! The day you gave us our powers, you told us that we would be great Power Rangers!"

Ashley also joined in by saying, "Carlos' right! How could you be so heartless?"

Tanya answered while pointing a finger in Ashley's face, "Because Dimitria is a fool! She does nothing but give us stupid riddles!"

Rocky also joined in by yelling, "And you know what they say: nice guys finish last!"

Justin walked over to Rocky, wide-eyed with wonder, holding a plate of eleven cookies, as he told him, "Please, Rocky! All we want to do is share our Christmas with you. To be with you! And I thought that you wanted to be with us, too? In fact, my dad made Christmas cookies. They're good cookies!"

Rocky looked at them and asked, "My, those do look like good cookies, Justin. Say, are those chocolate cookies?"

Justin answered, "Yeah! Chocolate cookies!"

"I _hate_ chocolate cookies!" snapped Rocky, who then slapped the plate out of Justin's hand, and crushed the cookies with his foot, much to Justin's shock.

Kat then boasted, "Hear this, punks... what Rocky did to those cookies is the exact same thing we'll do to any of you if you get in our way!"

Then, Tanya and Adam dumped over two tables of food, as Ashley and Carlos confronted them, with Carlos reminding Adam, "Adam, don't you remember how your teamwork speech helped me become a much better soccer player?"

But suddenly, like a tag-team, Tanya and Adam side-kicked Ashley and Carlos in their faces at the same time.

Having had enough of this, T.J. yelled at the Zeo Teens while pointing at the exit, "That's it, you've done enough damage already! Get out!"

"Ah, we don't need you losers anyway!" boasted Tommy, as he and the other Zeo Teens arrogantly walked out of the Juice Bar.

Because of what Rocky did to the cookies, Justin was in tears, as T.J. comforted him, while Carlos and Ashley lifted themselves off the floor, and Cassie picked up one of the cups and took a sniff.

Justin sobbed, "Why would Rocky do this? I just wanted to share them with him..."

T.J. answered with a sad smile, "There there, Justin. It's gonna be alright."

While wiping the blood off his lip, Carlos asked, "I just don't get it. Why would they get so stuck-up all of a sudden?"

Also wiping the blood off her lip, Ashley agreed, "Yeah, it doesn't make any sense at all!"

After sniffing all five cups, Cassie called over her friends, "Guys, I think you need to take a whiff of these cups."

T.J., Justin (who quickly wiped away his tears), Carlos, and Ashley all took sniffs of the colour-coded cups, and Ashley reacted, "Hmm... Funny smell."

Carlos drew his conclusion, "That was no ordinary punch! Whatever they drank must've caused their attitude adjustment!"

"We should take these to the Power Chamber and study them!" ordered T.J., as he and his friends quickly teleported out of the Juice Bar.

Up on the Space Base, Divatox looked down at the Earth through her telescope and spotted the Zeo Teens, who were walking through Angel Grove Park, and told Rygog, "I've found the Zero Rangers! Teleport them up here now! On the double!"

"Yes, your Highness." responded Rygog, who then pushed a few buttons, causing the Zeo Teens to teleport up to the Space Base.

A confused Tanya asked, "Where are we?"

"Welcome to my Space Base, Zeo Power Rangers. I am Queen Divatox, and these are my loyal soldiers, Elgar, Rygog, and Porto." replied Divatox.

"How'd you find us?" asked Adam.

Divatox answered, "We saw what you went through with those jerks back at your Juice Bar." "In fact, we know what it's like to be outcasts."

Rocky replied with delight, "You do?"

"Yes. I think we should work together, because we're the only people you can trust." said Porto

"Yeah, you're right!" agreed Kat.

Rygog then suggested, "And if you really wanna be the best, you should kill the Turbo Power Rangers!"

Tommy then proudly proclaimed while pumping his fist in the air, "The Turbo Power Rangers will be destroyed!"

Elgar cracked a joke about the Turbo Teens, "When you're done with them, they'll be eskimo pies, and unable to take the heat!"

Rocky laughed, "Hah! That's a good one, Elgar! I can't believe that we ever associated those Turbo losers!"

Adam told his friend, "I agree Rocky, they'd better stay out of our way!"

Tanya proclaimed, "After we destroy the Turbo Rangers, we'll be the undisputed Power Ranger team!"

"Hail us!" shouted the Zeo Teens, as they pumped their fists in unison, while Divatox whispered to her comrades as well as Gasmaster with an evil snigger, "Just as I predicted. With the Zero Rangers under our control, they and the Turbo Rangers will destroy each other, allowing us total domination of the Earth!"

Tommy said, "Right. We're off then." as he and his friends teleported back to Earth with Gasmaster.

Meanwhile, back at the Power Chamber, the Turbo Teens teleported in with the cups that were drank by the Zeo Teens, as Cassie told Alpha 6, "Alpha, I need to run these cups through the scanner right now!"

Without any hesitation, Alpha opened up a panel and put the cups in, while asking, "Sure Cassie, but why?"

"Because we think that someone had poured Kat and the others something really nasty!" answered Cassie.

The panel then closed and scanned all five cups in a matter of seconds, with the machine printing a sheet of the results. Justin and Cassie read the sheet, as they both exclaimed, "Gasmaster!"

Dimitria also joined in by explaining, "That is correct, Justin and Cassie. Gasmaster's pump can also produce gas that controls the minds of humans"

"So that's why Rocky slapped the cookies out of my hand..." said Justin.

T.J. then told everybody, "Well, we're gonna have to get our friends back, as well destroy The Gasmaster, one way or another!"

Carlos agreed, "Sure thing Teej, finding them all will be a snap!"

"And I hope we get it done before the party." said Ashley.

"OK then, let's get to work. Cassie, Justin, and Alpha, try your best to create an antidote. Carlos and Ashley, we're gonna reset the Turbo Navigators to pick up Tommy and the others' biorhythms." T.J. told his friends.

Soon after, Cassie, Justin, and Alpha were creating an antidote with the strongest chemicals that could cancel out Gasmaster's hypno-gas, while T.J., Carlos, and Ashley modified the Turbo Navigators to pick up their friends. After twenty minutes, the antidotes were ready and administered into five colour-coded glass tubes each with a cork on top, as the Turbo Teens got into formation with Turbo Navigators in hand and antidote tubes on hip.

Dimitria told them "Good luck, for great justice!"

"We believe in you, Turbo Power Rangers. I'll call Blue Senturion and have him join you there." said Alpha with great sincerity in his voice synthesizer.

Ashley smiled and said, "Thanks Dimitria and Alpha."

"Brace yourselves. We're going in!" said T.J., as the Turbo Teens teleported out of the Power Chamber.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Part 2, Act 1

**Part 2, Act 1**

* * *

Up at the Lunar Palace, Zedd and Rita watched through the telescope, as Autotron teleported down to Angel Grove Beach.

"Good, he made it down safely." said Rita.

Zedd replied, "Alright, let's just hope he finds both Power Ranger teams and crushes them completely!"

Just then, Finster, Rito, Goldar, Squatt, and Baboo re-entered the throne room, as Finster said while wiping his hands on a flannel cloth, "My Lord and Queen, it's finally ready!"

As they all went outside to see a gigantic and bulky-looking red robot with horns on its head, Zedd and Rita were both delighted, as Rita shouted with joy, "Excellent work, Finster! I shall name it... the Repulsazord!"

Rito then asked his sister, "Great name you gave it sis, but uh, who's gonna pilot it?"

"Why, I am, of course! But not just yet. I'll wait until things get really hot." answered Rita, who then went back inside the palace to see how Autotron was doing.

Speak of the devil, Autotron was cautiously strolling the beach until he spotted five coloured streaks coming down, obviously belonging to five heroes who are trying to save their predecessors...


	5. Part 2, Act 2

**Part 2, Act 2**

* * *

As Autotron quickly hid behind some rocks, the Turbo Teens teleported down and started walking forward, looking at their Turbo Navigators.

T.J. said, "Stay frosty, everybody! Cassie, you picking up the Zeo's?"

Cassie "I'm picking up a signal. It's getting boiling hot!"

Ashley asked, "I don't see them. Where are they?"

Carlos told his friends with determination in his voice, "Get ready! I want good discipline, people!"

Justin quipped with cockiness, "I can smell them right now!"

"Over there!" said Cassie, who pointed at something, prompting the Turbo Teens to run up to a big wide spot.

Just then, the Zeo Teens teleported down, looking very intimidating, as Justin cried out, "Guys!"

Adam quipped, "So you wimps finally showed up!"

"Yeah, so how are we gonna do this?" asked Cassie.

Tanya answered, "In the most typical fight scene fashion."

"You mean morph and beat the stuffing outta each other?" responded Justin.

Tommy replied, "Yeah, pretty much. Let's do it! It's Morphin' Time!"

"Stick and move, guys! Shift into Turbo!" ordered T.J.

With that said, both teams unsheathed their morphers; the Zeo Teens with their Zeonizers, and the Turbo Teens with their Turbo Morphers.

Kat: Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!

Tanya: Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!

Rocky: Zeo Ranger, Blue!

Adam: Zeo Ranger 4, Green!

Tommy: Zeo Ranger 5, Red!

Justin: Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!

Carlos: Desert Thunder Turbo Power!

Ashley: Dune Star Turbo Power!

Cassie: Wind Chaser Turbo Power!

T.J.: Red Lightning Turbo Power!

Once the two teams were transformed, they quickly did their signature group poses, with the Zeo Rangers raising their right arms up into the sky, and the Turbo Rangers doing the hitchhiking gesture. At the same time, Autotron watched from behind the rocks with great curiousity.

Meanwhile, back at the Space Base, Divatox saw Autotron through her telescope and said, "That must be one of the Machine Empire's goons." She then turned to Elgar, Rygog, Porto, and Gasmaster, and told them, "Now listen, you dumbheads, I want you to take a squad of Chromites and hunt down that walking motorcycle!"

"Yes, ma'am! Right away, ma'am!" said Elgar, who quickly scarpered off to Earth.

Rygog followed suit while saying, "Yeah, me too, ma'am!"

"Wait for me!" shouted a tumbling Porto.

Gasmaster was last to leave, as he while Divatox booted him out, "Hey, don't leave me behind!"

Back on the beach, the Zeo Rangers and the Turbo Rangers were duking it out! While Red Zeo and Red Turbo were busy in the background, the Pink and Blue Turbo Rangers had their hands full with the Pink and Blue Zeo Rangers. At one point, Pink Zeo and Blue Turbo were back-to-back, as Pink Turbo executed a super-kick. But Pink Zeo ducked, and Blue Turbo took the kick right on the chin, prompting Pink Turbo to say, "Sorry, Justin!"

Yellow Zeo tried to chop Yellow Turbo, who quickly backflipped off a foundation of rocks and landed on her feet! Yellow Zeo then hit Yellow Turbo in the chest with a corkscrew dropkick, which made an angry Yellow Turbo cover her chest and shout, "Ow Tanya, that really hurt!" as she raced towards Yellow Zeo!

Blue Turbo went to punch and kick Blue Zeo, who countered with his acrobatic skills and a well-timed kick and punch to the head followed by a leap-frog off the rocks, as Blue Turbo clutched his head and said, "Rocky, don't do this, please!" before eventually somersaulting on top on Blue Zeo!

Green Zeo kept throwing punches at Green Turbo, who avoided them with a leap and multiple blocks, while Blue Zeo kept trying to sweep-kick Blue Turbo in the legs! The Green and Blue Zeo Rangers managed to knock the Green and Blue Turbo Rangers into each other's backs. Blue Turbo turned around to ask Green Turbo, "Carlos, are you OK?" But still on his toes, Green Turbo about-faced and punched Blue Turbo in the chin, then quickly apologised by saying, "Sorry about that, Justin!" before resuming the fight!

While Red Zeo and Red Turbo were evenly-matched by countering each other's punches and kicks, Autotron said to himself as he ran off, "This is a great fight, but I'd better scram while the getting's good!"

Red Zeo noticed Autotron escaping, and shouted while trying to follow, "Wait!"

But unfortunately, the Turbo Rangers blocked the way for their equals, Red Turbo saying, "You guys aren't going anywhere!"  
This prompted the Zeo Rangers to summon their Zeozords and form the Zeo Megazord, leaving the Turbo Rangers in awe, as Red Turbo said, "It's bigger than I imagined!"

With that said, the Turbo Rangers summoned their Turbozords and formed the Turbo Megazord.

As the two Megazords squared off against each other, Red Zeo shouted from inside his team's cockpit, "C'mon, Mr. Baseball!"

From inside his team's cockpit, Red Turbo snapped back, "Bring it!"

The Turbo Megazord and the Zeo Megazord walked up to each other and started trading punches, before pulling out their respective swords for a little sword-fight. As they clashed their swords, the two Megazords looked down at the ground and noticed Autotron running for the hills.

Upon seeing Autotron, Red Zeo punched his own fist and said, "Alright, another piece of Machine Empire scrap that I can pound on!"

But on the other hand, Red Turbo told the other Turbo Rangers as he removed his shoulder straps and exited the Turbo Megazord's cockpit, "OK gang, I'll try and catch Tommy while you stay and cure the others!" And the other Turbo Rangers replied with, "OK."

Back down on the ground, at a dam, Autotron stopped to catch his breath, only to turn around and notice Red Zeo swooping down on him, only to be intercepted by Red Turbo, much to Autotron's delight.

"You're both history!" yelled Red Zeo.

"Stop this now, Tommy!" Red Turbo shouted back, as Autotron got behind him and paid a compliment, "You're so brave!"

"Yeah, I can be." responded Red Turbo, who then drew his Turbo Sword, while Red Zeo drew his Zeo Sword.

The two Red Rangers stood their ground for a second, then ran towards each and clashed their swords, in which Red Turbo blocked Red Zeo's cheap punch and dragged him to a ledge, as Autotron looked on. As they broke off, the two Red Rangers resumed their swordfight, with Red Zeo successfully landing a straight left punch, causing Red Turbo to drop his sword and plummet down to the lower level of the dam. Red Zeo then jumped down for the kill, but Red Turbo quickly drew his Lightning Sword and countered the attack, followed up with a kick to the stomach, before jumping back up to the higher level of the dam. Red Zeo drew his Zeo Laser Pistol, Red Turbo drew his Turbo Blaster, and the two engaged in a gunfight, along with ducking each other's shots, and making jumping shots back up onto the road over the dam.

As the two Red Rangers again stood their ground, unable to get the upper hand on one another, Autotron quickly rejoined Red Turbo, still complimenting him, "You're too cool!"

Just as both Red Rangers were about to finish each other off, they and Autotron were interrupted by a shower of explosions, and were shortly joined by Elgar, Rygog, Porto, Gasmaster, and a huge squad of Chromites, prompting Red Turbo to yell, "You again?", Red Zeo to say, "Help is here!", and Autotron to ask, "Are they friends or foes?"

Rygog answered Autotron's question by explaining, "We were sent down by Queen Divatox to capture you!"

"This means you're my enemies?" asked Autotron, who then panicked and hid behind Red Turbo, who told him, "Stay behind me!"

"You're coming with us, like it or not! Chromites, get him!" shouted Rygog, as the Chromites ran past Red Zeo, who looked on confused, as Red Turbo protected Autotron by backhanding Chromite #1 to the side, then hitting Chromite #2 with an uppercut, and threw Chromite #3 onto a rock, yelling, "Get away from me!"

Watching the battle unfold, Red Zeo stopped to think to himself, "There's something very familiar about all this."

Red Turbo then blocked a jumping attack from Chromite #4, while throwing Chromite #5 onto the ground and kicking him in the stomach, before Autotron rejoined his side. Rygog fired a laser from his head, which Red Turbo and Autotron both ducked, prompting Red Turbo to call Lightning Cruiser to come pick them up. Once the sentient Camaro arrived in time, the two quickly got in, as Red Turbo told Autotron, "Hurry, get in!" Also, Red Zeo called forth his Zeo Jet Cycle, while Rygog told his band of merry morons, "After them!"

The chase was on, as Red Turbo and Autotron drove down the highway in Lightning Cruiser, trying to get away from not only Red Zeo on his Jet Cycle, but also, Elgar, Rygog, Porto, Gasmaster, and the Chromites also gave chase in their jeeps, as Autotron frantically told Red Turbo, "Hurry, go faster!"

Three things popped up during the chase: First, Lightning Cruiser narrowly avoided hitting a civilian car, while Red Zeo jumped his cycle over the car, which then back away to allow Rygog and company to pass; Second, as Lightning Cruiser was trying to shake Red Zeo, they nearly hit a lorry upon turning left, while the bad guys just phased through the lorry; And finally, Rygog tried to fire a couple of pot-shots at Lightning Cruiser, but the explosions caused the jeeps to crash, and Red Zeo to fall off his cycle, in which he tried to lift back up!

Meanwhile, back with the other Power Rangers, the two Megazords fought to a standstill, as their respective teams jumped out and resumed their fight on the ground. Both sides still fought evenly, until the Zeo Rangers gained the upper hand, with Green Zeo knocking Green Turbo down with a clothesline, Blue Zeo walloping Blue Turbo with his powerful jumpkick, Yellow Zeo taking Yellow Turbo down with a devastating judo throw, and Pink Zeo using both her ballet skills and a hurricanrana to put Pink Turbo down for the count. After those moves, the Zeo Ranger pinned the Turbo Rangers down and started to viciously choke them to death!

As the Zeo's put the squeeze on the Turbos' throats, all they could hear in their minds was Divatox repeatedly telling her so-called "allies", "I'm your only friend!" This prompted the inner spirits of the Zeo Rangers to talk to each other in their thoughts.

Adam told his friends about the Turbo's, "Guys, no! We shouldn't be doing this!"

Tanya agreed, "You're right Adam, they're our friends!"

Rocky pointed out, "But Divatox is controlling us like puppets somehow!"

Kat them exclaimed, "Yes Rocky, we can feel her playing with our minds - even though she's far away! We'll _never_ break her spell!"

As the Zeo Rangers were lost in thought, the Turbo Rangers managed to break their chokeholds and stun them with powerful wrestling moves: Green Turbo pounded Green Zeo with the Kinniku Buster, Blue Turbo pounded Blue Zeo with the Rocker Dropper, Yellow Turbo knocked Yellow Zeo silly with the Kinniku Driver, and Pink Turbo smacked Pink Zeo down with the Liger Bomb.

With their equals stunned, the Turbo Rangers pinned down the Zeo Rangers, removed their helmets, and fed them the antidote. Once it was applied, the antidote easily broke the mind control spell on the Zeo Rangers, who slowly but surely got up, rubbing their heads, as the Turbo Rangers also removed their own helmets and greeted them, as Carlos asked, "Amigos, are you alright?"

Adam answered, "Yeah, although I feel like I just got by a truck!"

"What happened?" asked Rocky.

Cassie answered the question by explaining, "Divatox was controlling your minds thanks to her latest monster's mind control potion that was poured into those cups of punch you drank."

"And it made you nearly kill us!" Justin added.

Kat sighed and said, "Aw, not again... Just like what Rita Repulsa did to me!"

Ashley cheered her predecessors by telling them, "It's not your fault. We did what needed to be done."

"That's right, Ash." agreed Carlos.

Rocky then apologised to Justin, "And Justin, I'm sorry about crushing those cookies..."

Justin smiled and responded while patting Rocky on the arm, "Oh don't worry about it Rocky, I forgive you. Besides, my dad's bringing another batch to the party tonight."

Carlos then reminded everyone, "We'd better see how T.J. is doing with Tommy!"

But before they could do that, a huge flock of Putties and Tengas teleported in, making Rocky quip, "Man, this day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?"

"You said it!" replied Justin with a smirk.

Both Power Rangers put their helmets back, and prepared to knuckle up, but Pink Zeo told the Turbo Rangers, "Turbo Rangers, you go on ahead!"

"But Kat..." argued Ashley.

Tanya joined in while knuckling up, "Just go, we'll handle these bird-brains!"

"Right! Let's find the Red Rangers!" Carlos told his fellow Turbo Rangers, as they ran off, while the Zeo Rangers started wiping the floor with the Putties and Tengas!

Meanwhile, back on the road, it seemed that Red Turbo, Autotron, and Lightning Cruiser had lost Red Zeo, along with Rygog and his gang.

Autotron praised his saviour, "Good job, Red Turbo Ranger. I think you ditched 'em!"

"Sure." replied Red Turbo, who went on to ask, "Where are they after you?"

Autotron answered, "I want to create a race of car-people."

"Why are you trying to make car-people?"

"Because I feel _we_ should be in charge!"

* * *

Autotron stood before his army of humanoid creatures with small cars for heads, thus called the car-people, and addressed them, "From now on, we shall rule the Earth!" which made the car-people cheer and chant with delight!

* * *

Sensing that something was wrong, Red Turbo contacted Alpha 6 over the radio, "Alpha, come in."

Back at the Power Chamber, Alpha responded, "Me and Dimitria heard everything. Autotron is definately one of the bad guys!"

I'm starting to think so, too." replied Red Turbo, who then slammed his foot on the brake pedal, bringing Lightning Cruiser to a screeching halt, and nearly throwing Autotron out of his seat.

As Autotron was regaining himself, Red Turbo sighed and said, "I'm such a fool! I shouldn't have protected you!"

Suddenly, the silence was broken by the arrival of Red Zeo, and Rygog's gang!

"T.J.!" shouted Red Zeo, as Red Turbo elighted from the vehicle, opened the passenger side door, and pulled Autotron out, while Red Zeo dismounted from his cycle

"Tommy, Autotron is the enemy, not me!" Red Turbo explained, as he pushed away Autotron, who complained, "I thought you were my friend!"

Feeling his inner spirit reaching out, a confused Red Zeo asked his successor, "What is going on? I'm confused."

"Well, your mind is being controlled by Divatox. Just drink this, and you'll be fine..." answered Red Turbo, who then handed the antidote to Red Zeo, who shortly removed his helmet and drank it, thus curing himself of Divatox's mind control. All Tommy could say about that before putting his helmet back on was, as a direct reference to the many previous times he was evil, said to T.J. whistfully, "Another evil streak added to my resume. Lucky me. Thanks Teej."

Watching this event unfold, Rygog shouted over, more specifically to Autotron, "What? You were such good friends a minute ago! Hey you, Autotron, you must be evil!"

As he turned around to look at them, Autotron agreed and explained with sheer arrogance, "Yes, I am evil because I am planning to create a land of car-people! Isn't that great?"

As she watched the confrontation from her telescope, Divatox also agreed and ordered, "Correct Autotron! Rygog, Elgar, Porto, Gasmaster, bring him to me!"

Rygog understood his orders, "Gotcha boss lady. Autotron, come with us right now!"

Autotron cowered behind both Red Zeo and Red Turbo, as Rygog ordered the Chromites, "Get them!"

The Chromites rushed into battle! Red Zeo kicked Chromite #1, then blocked and chopped Chromite #2, while asking Red Turbo, "There's more than one Chromite now?"

Red Turbo blocked and punched Chromite #3 in the stomach, then put Chromite #4 in an armlock, and told Red Zeo, "They're Divatox's backup foot soldiers." before lifting up and kicking the same Chromite against Lightning Cruiser, before Elgar rushed in to cut both Red Rangers down to size with his sword! But Elgar missed twice, and Red Zeo punched him, while Red Turbo kicked both Chromites #5 and #6, and knocked Chromite #7 down with a Batman punch, as the other Turbo Rangers arrived just in time.

Blue Turbo and Green Turbo both took down Chromites #8 and #9 with aerial attacks, as Blue Turbo said, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Teej!"

Yellow Turbo and Pink Turbo both had an easy time dealing with Chromites #10 and #11, but they were soon met by Porto, who told his enemies while stomping towards them, "You shall not pass, Power Rangers!"

A disgusted Pink Turbo punched her own fist and told Porto, "Don't make us laugh, geek!"

Once they nodded to each other, Yellow Turbo and Pink Turbo both jumped over Porto, with Pink Turbo delivering a double mule-kick to knock the scientist down on his butt!

Chromites #12, #13, and #14 grabbed Autotron all at once and dragged him into Elgar's jeep!

The Power Rangers still had their hands full with Elgar and the Chromites, but Autotron cried out, "Help me!"

As Red Zeo and the Turbo Rangers prepared to race forward, Rygog re-entered his jeep and told Elgar, "Blast them, Elgar!"

Elgar fired a laser from his sword at all six Power Rangers, before he and his goons started driving away!

"Don't let them get away!" shouted Green Turbo, as he and Blue Turbo got up, jumped onto Elgar's car, and shortly got thrown off of it!

As the others ran over to their teammates, Red Turbo said, "Carlos! Justin!"

"Are you OK?" asked Ashley.

Red Zeo noticed that Elgar and his gang were getting away, so he shouted before getting back on his Jet Cycle, "Wait!"

But there was one tiny little surprise that Red Zeo did not expect: his Jet Cycle carried him up into the sky!

Red Turbo yelled in surprise, "Tommy! The Gasmaster must've put his special gasoline in his motorcycle!"

"So let's sing that song." Blue Turbo suggested, to which Pink Turbo agreed.

Yellow Turbo said while Green Turbo cleared his throat, "OK. 1, 2!"

The Turbo Rangers were just about to sing, but they quickly stopped when Red Zeo had flown far out into space!

"Wait!" cried Blue Turbo.

Red Turbo joined in, "Come back!"

"He's already gone!" said Green Turbo.

Pink Turbo hung her head and sadly told her friends, "We didn't even have time to sing the song..."

Sinister laughter caused the Turbo Rangers to about-face, as they saw Gasmaster emerging from the bushes and telling them while patting his petrol pump body, "I made the "run away from home" gas better and faster!"

Red Turbo snarled, "Why you..."

"And now, you're gonna pay!" said Gasmaster, who then unsheathed his pump nozzle and squirted petrol at both the Turbo Rangers and the ground while his numbers went up, which made ask Red Turbo ask, "What the heck are you doing?"

Gasmaster then fired lasers from his eyes at the petrol on the asphalt, which then created a trail of fire that chased the Turbo Rangers and an explosion knocked them down when they tried to run from it!

"Burn, baby, _burn_!" laughed Gasmaster, as Green Turbo and Pink Turbo both went flying from the explosion, but Yellow Turbo and Blue Turbo both jumped safely over the next explosion and then sweep-kicked and thrust-kicked Gasmaster, allowing Red Turbo to vault over to Lightning Cruiser, activate its Jet Mode, and shower Gasmaster with a million lasers from the sky!

Once Red Turbo landed Lightning Cruiser and was rejoined by the other Turbo Rangers, Gasmaster yelled before teleporting back to Divatox, "Defeated again, but I will return!"

Red Turbo elighted from the sentient Camaro and said, "Gone again!"

"Guys!" a voice cried out. It was the other Zeo Rangers! They arrived on foot to greet their successors, as T.J. sighed and said, "Zeo Rangers."

Blue Zeo asked, "Where's Tommy?"

Red Turbo answered, "Divatox's goons captured him!"

The Zeo Rangers all asked, "What?"

Pink Zeo pleaded to the Turbo Rangers while holding Pink Turbo's hand, "Not again! Guys, you have to save him, please!"

Pink Turbo calmly told her, "We'll take of that. Unfortunately, our Megazord can't travel through space."

Yellow Zeo then pointed out, "It can't, but _our_ Megazord can!"

Green Zeo also added, "And you'd better do it soon, because we've only got one hour until the party begins!"

Green Turbo assured his predecessor and soccer coach while putting a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Adam, it'll be a piece of cake."

Red Turbo also joined, while referring to both himself and Pink Turbo, "Besides, we saved Tommy once, and we can do it again!"

Blue Zeo then said confidentally, "And we'll keep things here under control until you get back, Justin."

Blue Turbo smiled and responded, "Thanks Rocky."

With that said, the Turbo Rangers ascended up into the Zeo Megazord, with each Ranger sitting in their respective predecessor's pilot seat.

Meanwhile, back at the Space Base, Divatox was smiling with delight, as Red Zeo was tied to a chair, while Autotron was becoming more friendlier with Rygog, Elgar, Porto, Gasmaster, and the Chromites, shaking hands, having a few drinks, etc.

Divatox told Red Zeo while circling around him, "I have you in my clutches now, Red Zeo Ranger. You still fancy that long vacation in the Vortex of Eternal Doom and Sorrow?"

Red Zeo spat back, "It won't do you any good, Divatox..."

"Don't worry, Tommy. They still have Gasmaster and Autotron to deal with!" answered Divatox, who then laughed alongside her army, as Red Zeo could do nothing but pray and hope that the Turbo Rangers come to his rescue, and soon...


	6. Part 2, Act 3

**Part 2, Act 3**

* * *

With only one hour left until the Christmas party at the Juice Bar, the Turbo Rangers flew up to Divatox's Space Base in the Zeo Megazord as fast as they could go, until they found it!

Porto checked the radar and told Divatox, "Your Highness, we have visitors!"

"Good! Let them come!" laughed Divatox, who was shining a knife.

From inside the Zeo Megazord's cockpit, Red Turbo told his friends, "In we go!"

"Right!" said the other Turbo Rangers.

Once the Zeo Megazord had parked in the docking bay, the Turbo Rangers quickly raced inside the base, mowing down every Chromite with their Turbo Swords, Blasters, and Navigators, until they finally found the main control room... _and_ Red Zeo!

"Tommy!" shouted Blue Turbo, just as Divatox and her merry bunch all appeared out of nowhere, with Divatox putting a knife up to Red Zeo's throat and telling the Turbo Rangers, "Hold it right there! Looking for him? Drop your weapons!"

The Turbo Rangers all hesitated and started to slowly do so, but all of a sudden, Red Zeo broke free by snapping his chains, and then he grabbed Divatox's hand, taking the knife and throwing it at a nearby Chromite on the chest, then knocking the pirate queen down with a jumpkick, while his rescuers picked their weapons back up and beat the stuffing out of everyone else. Soon thereafter, Red Zeo and the Turbo Rangers made their way back to the docking, got back in the Zeo Megazord, and flew back to Earth!

Divatox yelled at both Gasmaster and Autotron, "What are you waiting for? Get on after them!"

"We're gettin', we're gettin'!" said both Gasmaster and Autotron frantically, so they teleported off to Earth with another squad of Chromites.

Meanwhile, back at the Lunar Palace, Zedd and Rita saw the Zeo Megazord flying back to Earth.

"Now's the time to send my Repulsazord into battle and crush those pathetic Power Rangers forever!" said Rita, who quickly exited the palace, climbed up a rope ladder and into the cockpit of her Repulsazord, while Zedd, Goldar, Rito, Squatt, and Baboo looked up from the ground.

"Hey sis, squish those dweebs once for me!" yelled Rito.

Zedd then shouted up, "Good luck, my darling."

"Don't you worry, Zeddy. I will!" Rita responded to her husband.

Soon after, Zedd, Goldar, Rito, Squatt, and Baboo cleared the area, as the Repulsazord launched and flew towards Earth, and Rita's evil laugh was heard all the way.

Back on Earth, the Zeo Megazord landed safely in Angel Grove, and Red Turbo told everyone else, "OK, let's get off."

And so, the Power Rangers exited the Zeo Megazord in the following pairs: Red Zeo and Red Turbo; the Blue and Pink Turbo Rangers; and the Green and Yellow Turbo Rangers. Once everybody landed, they heard voices of calling them by their names. It was the other Zeo Rangers, running up to greet Red Zeo and the Turbo Rangers. But just as everybody was about to get reacquainted, another explosion hit them, and they were joined by not one, but two monsters this time! Autotron and Gasmaster, with Chromites in tow, were both spoiling for one more round with the Power Rangers! Both Power Ranger teams were ready and able, but first, they had to remind their monstrous foes who they were dealing with, while striking their cool poses!

First off the was the Zeo Rangers:

Tommy: "Red Zeo Ranger!"

Adam: "Green Zeo Ranger!"

Rocky: "Blue Zeo Ranger!"

Tanya: "Yellow Zeo Ranger!"

Kat: "Pink Zeo Ranger!"

The entire Zeo team did their "raising their right arms up into the sky" pose and shouted, "Power Rangers Zeo!"

And next was the Turbo Rangers:

T.J.: "Red Turbo Ranger!"

Justin: "Blue Turbo Ranger!"

Carlos: "Green Turbo Ranger!"

Ashley: "Yellow Turbo Ranger!"

Cassie: "Pink Turbo Ranger!"

The entire Turbo team did their "hitchhiking gesture" pose and shouted, "Power Rangers Turbo!

Red Turbo said while giving the thumbs-up to his predecessor, "Let's go!"

Red Zeo replied, "OK!"

And so, Red Zeo and Red Turbo both took care of beating up Chromites with their punches and kicks!

While Green Zeo, obviously putting some time and effort into his boxing skills, punched two Chromites, Green Turbo leaned on a nearby wall while kicking two Chromites, spin-kicked a third Chromite, and throw a fourth Chromite over the wall!

Blue Zeo was holding his own against with his acrobatic skills against Chromites, including pulling off a hurricanrana, while Blue Turbo jumped off a building, grabbed two Chromites, and pounded their skulls in!

Pink Zeo, armed with her Zeo Power Disc, and Pink Zeo also held their own against even more Chromites!

And finally, Yellow Zeo, armed with her Zeo Power Double Clubs, and Yellow were also had things under control against oh-so-more Chromites!

Autotron kept the Blue, Green, and Pink Zeo Rangers at bay, until Red Zeo literally jumped in and struck the motorcycle monster with his Zeo Power Sword, before regrouping with his team!

As the Turbo Rangers regrouped to face him, Gasmaster told them, as he armed his pump nozzle, "I'll burn you all up!"

"No you won't!" responded Green Turbo, who then jumped, grabbed the pump nozzle, and launched frequent kicks to Gasmaster's head and left leg, until Gasmaster quickly grabbed Green Turbo, only for Yellow Turbo to jump in from the side and hit the walking petrol pump in the face with her Star Charges, releasing his hold on her friend!

As Gasmaster rubbed his nose in pain, Pink Turbo drew her Wind Fire Bow, jumped into the air, and fired a stun arrow at Gasmaster, who then fell prey to a thrust punch/jumpkick double-team attack from the Red and Blue Turbo Rangers!

The attack sent Gasmaster flying over to Autotron, while both Power Ranger teams faced off against them, as Red Zeo said to the dastardly duo, "Now you lose!" This was the perfect time to bring in the big guns, so Red Zeo yelled, "Zeo Cannon!" and Red Turbo yelled, "Turbine Laser!"

The Zeo Rangers armed their Zeo Cannon, the Turbo Rangers armed their Turbine Laser, and both mega-cannons fired huge blasts at both Autotron and Gasmaster, prompting the Power Rangers to cheer and whoop wildly!

But as she watched the two monsters fall, Divatox yelled, "No, it can't end like this! Firen the torpedos!"

The Space Base fired two torpedos to Earth, causing both Gasmaster and Autotron to grow! Autotron growled, "I'll step on you!

"Let's get the Zeo Megazord and finish them!" Red Zeo told the other Zeo Rangers before they quickly ran off to retrive the Zeo Megazord, while the Turbo Rangers stayed behind, as Red Turbo called out, "We need Rescue Megazord power, now!"

Hearing the call, Artillatron raced out of its garage underneath the sports stadium, carrying the Rescuezords. Once Artillatron stopped to open its doors, as well as go into High Stance Mode, the Turbo Rangers jumped into their respective Rescuezords, drove into battle, and formed the Rescue Megazord.

Autotron and Gasmaster started moving forward, as the Rescue Megazord and the Zeo Megazord both knuckled up. All four behemoths exchanged punches, until the Repulsazord landed in the middle of the city, knocking them back!

Inside the Repulsazord's cockpit, Rita arrogantly announced, while the Repulsazord knuckled up, "Power Rangers and monsters, allow me, Rita Repulsa, to introduce the most terrying machine the universe has ever known! I present to you... the Repulsazord!"

The Repulsazord shot two lasers at both Megazords, as Gasmaster and Autotron joined forces with the evil Megazord and began ganging up on the Zeo and Rescue Megazords!

Back at the Power Chamber, Dimitria asked Alpha 6, "Alpha, have you had any luck getting through to The Blue Senturion?"

"Bingo!" answered Alpha, who finally got the transmission after one hour, as he told Blue Senturion over the radio, "Blue Senturion, are you there? Please respond! Over."

The Blue Senturion's voice answered, "This is Blue Senturion, reading you loud and clear. What is your problem, Alpha 6? Over."

Alpha said, "The Zeo and Turbo Power Rangers are getting their clocks cleaned by two monsters and one big robot! You are required at the site now!"

"Copy that! I will arrive in the Robo-Racer as soon as possible. Over and out." responded Blue Senturion.

Shortly, Blue Senturion drove the Robo-Racer through a tunnel and transformed it into Battle Mode, before joining the battle by shooting its Synergizer Blast Mode at Autotron, Gasmaster, and the Repulsazord, allowing the Zeo Megazord and the Rescue Megazord to send their opponents flying with a double-punch!

Robo-Racer joined the two Megazords' sides, as Blue Senturion told the Power Rangers from his cockpit, "Sorry I'm late, but you still need to call me when things get rough!"

From inside the Rescue Megazord's cockpit, Red Turbo answered, "Sorry about that!"

Red Zeo then said with a thumbs-up from inside his team's cockpit, "Let's stand together and fight them!"

The three Megazords knuckled up once again, when Gasmaster drew his pump nozzle and sprayed fire at them, only for Robo-Racer to block the flames with its riot shield! Rita Repulsa had the Repulsazord try and fire energy tentacle from its horns, but the Zeo Megazord sliced off the horns with its sword, making Rita shout, "What? This can't be!"

"Let's get 'em!" shouted Blue Turbo, as Robo-Racer and the Zeo and Rescue Megazords advanced forward!

Robo-Racer blocked the Repulsazord's kick and sliced it across the chest, while the Zeo Megazord used its sword to knock Autotron's sword into the air! The Zeo Megazord then grabbed Autotron, when the sword fell back down and impaled him through the back!

Gasmaster again drew his pump nozzle, but the Rescue Megazord ripped it straight from his pump!

"You'll pay for that!" roared an angry Gasmaster, but the Rescue Megazord took him down with a Batman punch and a throw!

"Synergizer blaster mode!" said Blue Senturion, as the Robo-Racer drew its Synergizer Cannon and blasted the Repulsazord!

Rita quickly pressed the eject button and escaped the failing Megazord while shouting, "Forget this pile of Machine Empire scrap, I'm outta here!"

Also, during this skirmish, Bulk (still in his Santa costume) and Skull were quickly escorting children away from the trouble zone!

"Zeo Megazord Saber, power up!" said the Zeo Rangers, as the Zeo Megazord used its sword to vertically slice Autotron, who shortly exploded alongside the Repulsazord, as the Robo-Racer and the Zeo Megazord both stood tall!

The Rescue Megazord then called forth the Artillery Cannons from Artillatron, which made Gasmaster panic!

"Artillery power, fire!" said the Turbo Rangers, as the Rescue Megazord fired its Artillery Cannons at Gasmaster, making him explode while screaming his last words, "And you could've gotten some free stamps!"

Once the dust settled, the Robo-Racer, the Rescue Megazord, and the Zeo Megazord all stood tall, with both Power Ranger teams congratulating each other, and Blue Senturion giving a thumbs-up.

Meanwhile, down on the ground, a blueprint landed near some rubbish bins, and as luck would have it, Elgar teleported in, picked up the blueprints, and told himself, "Auntie D is gonna love this!" He then teleported back to the Space Base, while all the heroes had climbed down from their Megazords. The Zeo Rangers demorphed first, shortly followed by the Turbo Rangers.

T.J. said to everyone else about their victory, "Wow, that was _some_ battle!"

"You said it Teej." quipped Tommy, who then told Blue Senturion, "Hey Blue Senturion, it was great working with you once again."

Blue Senturion agreed with a saulte, "Same thing, Tommy."

Suddenly remembering, Ashley gasped and told everyone, "Guys, we've got to get back to the Juice Bar! The party starts in fifteen minutes!"

Carlos replied, "OK, let's teleport, and we'll sort that lot out!"

"Have a nice Christmas, Blue Senturion!" Kat said to Blue Senturion.

"Thanks, and you to, Zeo Power Rangers." responded Blue Senturion, who then rode off on his motorcycle, while the Power Rangers teleported off to the Juice Bar.

Meanwhile, back at the Lunar Palace, Rita returned home in a defeated state, as Rito asked her, "Oh sis, you're back? How'd it go?"

Rita snapped back at her dimwitted brother, "It went horrible, numbskull! Those Power Twerps ruined my Megazord!"

Zedd pointed out, "At least you tried to kill them, my lovely!"

"Blast those Power Rangers!" shouted Goldar, who drove his sword through a wall, frightening Squatt and Baboo!

Finster then suggested, "If I may, your Highnesses, I think we should lay low for a while."

"What? Lay low? Are you outta your mind?" asked a befuddled Zedd.

"Zeddy, I think we should." answered Rita.

"That is right, my queen." said Finster.

Rito was next to speak, as he put his arm around Goldar, "Besides Zedd... it's Christmas!"

"Yes, I know that... Wait, didI just hear you call me "Zedd"?" asked a surprised Zedd, who had gotten so used to be brother-in-law calling him "Ed".

"Yes, definately!" answered Rito, as Goldar hugged him and said, "You truly are respectful, Rito!"

Finster, Squatt, and Baboo all agreed, "Here, here."

Not too soon, a baby's crying could be heard, as Zedd sighed and said, "Oh dear, Thrax needs changing again."

Rita headed off, telling her husband, "It's your turn tonight."

Zedd quickly followed off after her, yelling, "Whaddya mean it's my turn? I changed his diaper on Tuesday, remember? We traded!"

At the same time, the rest of the group started partying.

Meanwhile, back at the Space Base, Divatox was breaking furniture and shouting at her suboardniates, "This is all your fault!"

Rygog spoke up, "But my queen, it was not our fault the Power Rangers saved their friends and destroyed our monsters!"

"It is your fault. It is all your fault. It is _always_ your fault!" roared Divatox.

Elgar then reached into his pocket, pulled out the blueprint, and told his aunt, "Hey Auntie D, here's a little Christmas gift that might cheer you up."

Curious, Divatox took the blueprint, read it, and told Elgar with a huge grin before handing it over to Porto, "Good work, Elgar. You've proven your worth! Porto, see if you build this."

"Right away, your Highness." said Porto, who took the blueprint and headed off to his workshop, as Divatox rubbed her hands together and said, "You may have won for today, Power Rangers, but I will return again and again until I defeat you!" With that said, Divatox laughed maniacally, with her suboardinates joining in.

Meanwhile, the Power Teens managed to teleport back to the Juice Bar, which was still a mess due to the Gasmaster-controlled Zeo Teens' rage.

Observing the damage they did, Tanya chirped, "We'll have to clean this mess up!"

Cassie agreed, "Right, and we'll do it together!"

"Yeah!" replied everyone.

With that said, the Power Teens quickly cleaned up the Juice Bar and got all the food ready for the Christmas party. By the time they had finished, Lt. Jerome Stone walked in with more groceries, as he greeted his customers, "Hello. You're early, aren't you kids?"

Rocky quipped, "Well, the early bird catches the worm, y'know."

"When it comes to arriving on time, you just gotta be fast like Santa!" agreed Carlos.

"Speaking of whom, look who just came in..." T.J. pointed out, as Bulk and Skull came in with the children they protected during the Megazord battle.

One kid said, "Thanks for saving us, Santa."

"Yeah, you're the best!" said another kid.

Bulk wheezed, "Ho ho ho, it was my pleasure."

"Even if I carried some of the kids." quipped a sarcastic Skull.

The Power Teens all laughed, with Kat pointing out, "Even though they may not show it, mates, Bulk and Skull's hearts are definately in the right place."

At the same time, Mr. Stewart just came in with a fresh box of cookies, as he greeted his son, "Hey Justin, you made it!"

"Yeah Dad, we were just getting things all set up for the party." Justin answered his father, as quickly grabbed a plate and put a fresh batch of Christmas cookies.

Noticing the cookies, Rocky asked his successor, "Uh Justin, are those chocolate cookies?"

Trying to make sure that Gasmaster's spell on his predecessor was completely broken, Justin both answered and asked, "Well, yes, they're chocolate cookies... Why?"

Rocky replied with a smile, as he shortly picked up one cookie and munched into it, much to Justin's delight, "One good reason, Justin: It's 'cause I _love_ chocolate cookies!"

"Same old Rocky, always thinking with your stomach." chuckled Adam, who put a hand on his buddy's shoudler.

Ashley then pointed at some conveniently-placed guitars and drums place on the stage and told everyone, "Hey gang, I think that we should do something special for everybody in here..."

"Hey T.J., are you think what I'm thinking?" Tommy asked T.J.

T.J. answered, "You dang right, Tom! But, I think we'll wait until the atmostsphere's nice and hot."

Adam agreed, while putting his arm around Tanya, "Besides, all we gotta do it is get in there and enjoy ourselves."

"Let's party!" yelled Tanya, as everyone cheered!

Some time later, the Juice Bar was packed with guests, all talking, drinking, eating, dancing, etc., you name it! Even the Power Teens (Tommy, Kat, T.J., and Cassie were wearing Santa hats, while the rest were wearing reindeer antlers) were enjoying themselves, eating Christmas turkey, drinking, and being merry.

Just then, Kat looked at the clock and said to her friends, "It's time."

With that said, our heroes made their way onto the stage, with the following Power Teens playing the following instruments: Carlos on drums, Cassie on acoustic guitar, Adam on lead guitar, Rocky on bass guitar, and Tanya on electronic keyboard.

Tommy spoke into one of the microphones, "May we have your attention, please?"

"How's everybody feeling tonight?" asked T.J. on a second microphone, earning him cheers from the audience.

Kat announced on another microphone, "We would now like to sing for you all, a very special song made famous by Bob Gelof and Band Aid. It is called "Do They Know It's Christmas?". Hit it, mates!"

With that said, the Power Teens started to play their instruments and sing:

_Tommy: It's Christmas time, there's no need to be afraid_

_T.J.: At Christmas time, we let in light and we banish shade_

_Kat: And in our world of plenty, we can spread a smile of joy_

_Cassie: Throw your arms around the world, at Christmas time_

_Adam: But say a prayer; Pray for the other ones_

_Carlos: At Christmas time it's hard, but when you're having fun_

_Tanya: There's a world outside your window, and it's a world of dread and fear_

_Ashley: Where the only water flowing is the bitter sting of tears_

_Rocky: And the Christmas bells that ring there, are the clanging chimes of doom_

_Justin: Well, tonight, thank God it's them, instead of you_

_Adam, Tanya, Kat, & Rocky: And there won't be snow in Africa, this Christmas time_

_Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, & Justin: The greatest gift they'll get this year is life_

_T.J.: Where nothing ever grows_

_Tommy: No rain nor rivers flow_

_All: Do they know it's Christmas time at all?_

_Carlos, Ashley, & Cassie: Here's to you_

_T.J.: Raise a glass for everyone_

_Adam, Tanya, & Kat: Here's to them_

_Tommy: Underneath that burning sun_

_Rocky & Justin: Do they know it's Christmas time at all?_

_All: Feed the world_

_All: Feed the world_

_All: Feed the world_

_All: Let them know it's Christmas time again_

_All: Feed the world_

_All: Let them know it's Christmas time again_

The audience, including Bulk, Skull, and Lt. Stone, were pumping their fists along to the song, and they soon applauded after it ended. While the Power Teens took a bow, there was also some conveniently-placed mistletoe up above the stage, which allowed T.J. and Carlos to sneak in kisses on Cassie and Ashley's cheeks, much to their surprise, and Tommy and Adam to embrace with Kat and Tanya in long passionate kisses, while Justin and Rocky just walked back to the table and ate and drank to their hearts' contents.

Some time after both Christmas Day and Boxing Day, but before New Year's Eve, back at the Power Chamber, the Zeo Teens and the Turbo Teens were facing each other in a Mexican stand-off. Then, after a couple of seconds, each teen shook hands with the: Tommy and T.J.; Rocky and Justin; Adam and Carlos; Tanya and Ashley; and Kat and Cassie.

T.J. said, "Well Tommy, good luck to your studies in Reefside."

"Thanks Teej, and the same to you with your baseball games." replied Tommy.

Justin said, "Rocky, it was great fighting alongside you."

"Cheers Justin, and you can visit me any time at my dojo." replied Rocky.

Carlos said, "Adam, I hope you and me meet again some day."

"Yes Carlos, and I know you'll still do well in your future soccer games." replied Adam.

Ashley said, "Tanya, I just know we'll meet again in the near future."

"That's right Ashley, since you'll be hearing my voice on KAGV every day." replied Tanya.

Cassie said, "So Kat, best of luck at that ballet academy in London."

"Thank you Cassie, and the same with your aspirations to become a musician." replied Kat.

After those goodbyes were made, Dimitria asked Carlos, Justin, Cassie, and Ashley, "By the way, Turbo Rangers, where did you learn those wrestling moves?"

"What, those? Uh, probably from watching a couple of wrestling tapes that my dad had on him." answered Justin.

Adam also pointed out to Alpha 6, "What's even weirder is that you, Alpha, not once did you say "Yo yo yo" during this little skirmish."

Alpha thought it over, then shrugged and replied, "Well, must be something in my circuitry. Soon have that fixed, Adam."

"Even more weird is that Justin's been pretty much a meathead, while Cassie's been quite a brainbox." chirped Ashley.

A blushing Cassie removed her glasses and answered, "Well, it must've been something I ate..."

"Aye Cassie, it felt pretty weird for me too." responded Justin.

Carlos quipped, "Nevertheless, it was great fighting side-by-side, Zeo Power Rangers."

"Too true, Turbo Power Rangers." responded Rocky with a chuckle.

Tommy then smiled, nodded at T.J., and said, "So, best of luck to you all."

T.J. smiled back and replied, "You too, Tommy."

Once the conversation was over, all the Power Teens each extend an arm, doing the ever-famous hand-huddle, lowering themselves down, and breaking by jumping up with their hands in the air, screaming, "Power Rangers!"

**The End.**

**

* * *

Author's note:** OK, let me get a lot of things off my chest right now: First, I will tell you all that I actually started work on this story around September of last year, but I got a serious case of writer's block, so I held off it for a while until the September of this year. Second, I will admit that there are a few teething snags here and there, so please don't remind me, thanks. Third, the big reason I did this fanfic was to give all your hardcore Power Ranger fans a glimpse of what a Zeo/Turbo teamup would've been like. Fourth, the reason why I wrote Cassie as the Turbo Rangers' genius and Justin as a dumb-as-a-doorknob fighter is because I wanted to give all you Justin haters a little reward, and that Cassie _does_ have a few intelligent moments. Fifth, I purposefully made mention of Zedd and Rita's kid Thrax. Sixth, I tried my best not to contradict the _**Power Rangers in Space**_ episode "Always a Chance". Seventh, the fight scene in the Juice Bar is based on the opening scene from _**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze**_. Eighth, I made Alpha 6 less annoying as possible. And finally, I thought it'd be really cute to have the Power Rangers sing "Do They Know It's Christmas?" So that's all the things I had to tell you fans, so I hope you enjoyed this fic, and that you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
